User talk:GokūBlack10/Talk Page Archives II
Notice: For those of you who know me, don't freak. I just cleaned up my Talk Page. If you want to see what I previously had, click on the archive page on the right. Ten Tailed Fox 20:06, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Archives * I Yo So you are beginning an arc as well thats cool,though i noticed everyones stories (including mine) take place in hueco mundo.Now ive noticed that youve made some mistakes with some of your arrancar (in zanpakutous and abilities) seeing as spanish is my first language i could help you out you know fix everything is that okay??? Dr.Ayzen 20:17, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Okay Ill get to work fast,before i do one quick thing:I noticed that your arrancars zanpakutou abilities are in japanese,they have to be in spanish as well as their zanpakutou's,so again if you ever need anything translated ask me Dr.Ayzen 20:21, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Ah... Ah... I apologize. I should have done my research. I'm sorry... --Cyberweasel89 23:04, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Well If you ever need anything translated dont hesitate to ask ^^ Dr.Ayzen 01:58, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Your Story While I like the work I have one concern. First is Akujin being a former Commander-General. While I have no problem with that concept it's just that it clashes with Amatarou Omaha's page, where she was named as Yamamoto's immediate sucessor. Where did Akujin come into it as she was the direct successor (meaning no others inbetween)? This may require changing of her article to match or something to make it fit in. Other than that it's written well and shows us that the arrancar will always come back no matter how many you kill. They're more persistent than cockroaches! ^^ Overlord59 18:00, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Canon Pages Well, until Blackemo1 appoints some more Admins, there's nothing we can do, other than to request that he remove them himself. --Cyberweasel89 19:23, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, Tentail. That means a lot to me. But I think you should be an admin, too. You're intelligent, kind, patient (definitely more patient than me), mature, and you have l33t coding knowledge. X3 :--Cyberweasel89 19:28, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Welcome to the home team, Tentail. (mrwahaha) ::I kid. I'm glad you see it that way. I've found the same thing. Granted, sometimes a little bit of power is necessary. I mean, Amatarou Omaha is the Captain of the 1st Division and the Commander-General, so she has to be pretty strong, but I made sure she wasn't too powerful. Like, for example, her Shikai has no special abilities, and her Bankai offers no benefits other than the increase in power, speed, and spiritual energy that usually comes with activating Bankai. The Swordless Swordsman's abilities I still need to post in his article, but since he's the Lieutenant to the Commander-General, I had to at least make him a bit more powerful than the average Lieutenant. He has complete mastery of Shinigami arts like Kido, Flash Steps, and hand-to-hand. However, this was necessary, since he doesn't have a Zanpakutou (it was destroyed, and he's carried on without one), so he needs to have significant levels of strength to keep up with other Shinigami, since he's heavily susceptible to Shinigami with Shikai special effects and the increase in power that comes with activating Bankai. ::Anyway, I'm glad to see you like it here. And I still think you'd make a better admin than me. ^_^ ::Hey, if you liked One Piece, you'd be a great addition to my One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki. But I've found that there are two major archetypes of anime fans: ::1. Those who like Naruto and Bleach ::2. Those who like One Piece ::And the two factions are split down the middle. I've also found that hardcore Naruto fans just tend to hate One Piece to an extreme. I one time asked a kid in Anime Club about One Piece, and he just responded with "One Piece sucks!". Of course, he was a hardcore Naruto fan. And, of course, just because you don't care for a particular anime doesn't mean that it "sucks". I mean, I personally don't like Love Hine and can't stand to read it, but I know that it can't "suck" because it has possibly the largest fanbase of any harem anime/manga ever. ::I guess I'm just a rare breed, in that I love all three. Granted, the order in which they are my favorites is always changing. Like, right now I haven't been watching Naruto for a long time, so it's kinda fallen on the list. And with all the One Piece I've been watching lately with my brother, especially since we're in the middle of the epic CP9 Saga (specifically, we just reached the Assault on Enies Lobby), One Piece is just slightly above Bleach. The fact that we've been watching the Bount Arc of the dubbed Bleach anime has kept Bleach in a steady position near the top at number two. But once we begin watching Naruto: Shippuden, which we plan to soon, I'm pretty sure Naruto will climb back up to Number 1, if not 2. I guess the problem is that I'm easy to please, so I'm more open to all three anime. ::Though I'd say that if there's ANYTHING that would get ANYONE into One Piece, it's the fight between Luffy and Blueno during the Assault on Enies Lobby, where Luffy brings out his Gear Second technique. You see, Luffy stretches like rubber. That's how he fights. And when he stretches his arm back and lets it snap back to normal length, he can use the velocity of it's return to deliver extremely powerful punches. After seeing the CP9 agents use "Soru", Luffy copies the technique and assimilates it into his arsenal, using his rubber physiology to withstand it. thumb|300px|left|Gear Second in Motion ::By applying pressure to his rubber legs, Luffy kickstarts his circulatory system, increasing his bloodflow speed. This supplies nutrients and oxygen to every part of his body at an accelerated rate, increasing his speed to dramatic levels. Normally doing this would cause the organs to stress out and explode from the increased bloodflow. But since Luffy's organs are rubber, they can expand to allow the increased bloodflow, avoiding putting any stress on any one organ. Activating the technique also makes Luffy's skin turn pink due to the increased bloodflow, and his body heats up so much that his sweat evaporates the moment it leaves his body, making it look like he's emitting steam. Rob Lucci, the main villain of the CP9 Saga, compared it to taking a stimulant. Luffy named it "Gear Second" as a reference to the second gear of a car, claiming that up until then, he was always fighting in first gear. Luffy also later revealed a "Gear Third". But despite increasing his speed to unheard of levels, Gear Second has serious repercussions. Because it works on increasing bloodflow and supplying more nutrients to the body, doing so shortens Luffy's life span, but Luffy claims he doesn't care what happens to him so long as he can protect his nakama. Being a huge fan of any fight involving extreme speed (such as Ichigo's fight with Byakuya using his Bankai), I find the fight between Luffy and Blueno to be one of the most intoxicating fights in the history of anime. ::Bah. I've ranted for too long. I've got work to do. Gotta work to better this Wiki. Anyway, happy editing, Tentail! ::--Cyberweasel89 02:06, 23 February 2009 (UTC) New Stuff First of all congrats are in order for you doing so much work on the site lately haha. Secondly I like you did the 10th Division Pages... umm would you mind creating the other division pages? I'm just really busy. Also I'm glad your stories are going well hopefully you will enjoy the experience. Btw I like the poll you made on your page and speaking of polls GO VOTE ON YOUR FAVORITE SECOND COMING OF AIZEN ARC! Just go look on my talk page lol. All in all good job. Blackemo1 15:57, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for voting lol, I knew you would chose the gateway. Btw please leave the other users a message about the vote and a link to the the page ^_^ Blackemo1 17:20, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Admin My pleasure, now your first job as admin is to remind everyone of the vote lol Blackemo1 17:22, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations on making Admin, Tentail! ^O^ Oh, and I still need to vote on Blackemo1's story. I'll have to get right on it after school... --Cyberweasel89 15:26, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Night of the Three Demons Yea that would help lol. Also I'm hoping this will be a good chapter as i left you guys on a cliffhanger. Blackemo1 18:31, 25 February 2009 (UTC) I checked it i checked your article out and left a message on the talk page. Blackemo1 18:38, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Sure Sure, why not, id like to, but could you check to see if Seireitou would be.... hwo to put this..... "safe" from Cyberweasal's rants? --Seireitou 05:34, 26 February 2009 (UTC) LET'S BRAWL! Alright, its go time!... yeah, that sounded retarded ^_^ --Seireitou 05:40, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Addiction I think you are addicted to my work, but which chapter are you talking about exactly? Blackemo1 16:48, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Angels How was this one so great I wasn't even finished lol? Blackemo1 17:02, 26 February 2009 (UTC) A few Things Well I don't plan on revealing Ichiro's Bankai yet. Which btw I didn't know you liked Ichiro so much. Also I'm almost finished with this chapter and we get to see Umi fight yay! She is actuall stronger than she appears dude. Blackemo1 17:12, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Yea Umi is Yea Umi is great with Kido and I plan to use Ren Kuchiki in the next battle are you enjoying things so far? Blackemo1 18:31, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Ceros I'm glad you are into Ceros, those were my favorite attacks. I luv big energy blast, i don't know why exactly. Blackemo1 18:35, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Spirit Ray Pretty cool dude. Btw I Dance With Dead People has begun. I hope you want to see Zukia fight because now is the time to see it. Blackemo1 19:02, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Opinion of Zukia What's your opinion of Zukia-ch an? Blackemo1 20:27, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Today's News Go check out the Today's News Page and make sure to vote in the next poll! Blackemo1 12:54, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for voting haha I didn't think you would vote for that chapter I thought you would prefer I Dance With Dead People. Blackemo1 18:50, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Second Choice Wow I didn't know that, got any comments? Blackemo1 18:59, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Soñadora Hermosa I tuly enjoyed executing her. I hope you're not sad about her and Viejo's death >_< Blackemo1 19:04, 27 February 2009 (UTC) NEW MANGA!!!! did you read the new manga?!?! Hinata confessed her love to naruto and naruto went up to 6-tails in kyuubi, it was awesome, with a skeleton of kyuubi around him, tis sick!!!! --Seireitou 19:40, 27 February 2009 (UTC) You know it!! Oh yesah, and i never expect Hinata to choose that particular moment to confess. Confessing your love when fighting the leader of a terrerist group, perfect moment And, the 6-tailed form, to wear the bones of kyuubi, that was awesome --Seireitou 19:49, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Same here Same here, beautiful Also, in Bleach Manga, Ulquiorra used some wierd new transformation at the very end, did you see? --Seireitou 19:51, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Comment Please comment my work Maev Celádora thanks.. Cuarta espada 01:30, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Yeah, I'm slipping into the BFF stuff. The only issue I have at the moment is that I don't have anywhere to really start off. Seireitou referred me to you since you're brainstorming a couple or more plots. Is there somewhere where I can start inserting characters and ideas? --Lavi (れび) (talk) 20:45, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :I have Lucia already begun. It's hardly finished or fleshed out because this was from an RP that I did a year ago, in which she was supposed to be an Espada. I figured that just putting up an Espada character when being new to the wiki would be too drastic, so I cut out everything in regards to her rank. --Lavi (れび) (talk) 20:58, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::Feel free to include her. --Lavi (れび) (talk) 21:22, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Los Palacio The Palace in spanish is said El Palacio so you should fix that Dr.Ayzen 01:54, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Facebook Add me Theophilus Hill and then Join the The Straight, Gay, Bisexual Happy Fun Club of Pandas and Emos + Cake group!!!! Blackemo1 17:59, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Babysitting Karakura Town Thanks for your interest in the Babysitting Karakura Town project. But you need to make TekTek avatars of Ryun and Matthew in Gigai form. So you need to put them in modern clothes. Okay? ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 19:21, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Shinigamification of Lucia I think it's only fitting for Lucia to have some sort of connection to one of the Five since she is not the type to go out of her way to join organizations. Shinigamification would provide an excellent opportunity for her to have some sort of debt or something to one of the more important members. --Lavi (れび) (talk) 23:34, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :I started it off. You can point out where you want Akujin to be more involved and such at Lucia's discussion page. --Lavi (れび) (talk) 01:58, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::Ehhh, she probably have one or two max. I'll write their essentials sometime later today. --Lavi (れび) (talk) 19:37, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Naruto Fanon Chatbox The guys over at Naruto Fanon set up a chatbox for everyone to talk by easier means then just messsages. So, if you or Cyber-chan, or Blackemo or anyone wants to come, its here: http://ichiinu.chatango.com/ --Seireitou 05:00, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Lucia's Fracción The rough information regarding their personalities are pretty much finished. I might add more to Eduardo Kahn and Aurora Wright at a later time. --Lavi (れび) (talk) 23:30, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Tip the Scales The chapter Tip the Scales is out!!!!!!!!!!!! Blackemo1 15:10, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Ichiro Yaoi I think you are in love with Ichiro-san, veryone loves him I was just telling Doc about that lol Blackemo1 15:20, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Glad Glad to see that you love Ichiro-san alot though who is better Zukia or him? Blackemo1 15:39, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ZUKIA!!!!!!!!!!!! I see what you mean Zukia is incredibly strong but his true power has yet to be seen he is one of the strongest captains but his own power will be his undoingg. You enjoying his fight so far (give details)? Blackemo1 15:43, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Senbonzakura Yea that was my fave part too. I thought it was really cool that the clone turned out to be Senbonzakura, it was a total suprise! Blackemo1 15:50, 4 March 2009 (UTC) I LOVE YOU I love you, you totally read my mind about the video! I have that song stuck in my head and I love it "Hugs Ten Tails-kun" Blackemo1 14:31, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Ichiro Dying What would you do if Ichiro died? Blackemo1 14:43, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Hide? What if Hide dies? Blackemo1 14:48, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Well anyways Well anyway I'm working on the next xhapter I hope you will like it. Ichiro's Bankai will be truly revealed. Blackemo1 15:04, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Yay I'm glad you are almost finished, btw I know it's not my place but try more creative titles. Again it's only a suggestion and I'm sure this was just a one time thing. Anyway good job dude. Blackemo1 15:11, 5 March 2009 (UTC) The Judged; Tears Can't Save You You can read what I have done so far on The Judged; Tears Can't Save You. Blackemo1 15:17, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Oh you do?! Well then you will love what happens next. Blackemo1 15:36, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Done It's over Blackemo1 15:46, 5 March 2009 (UTC)